


Trick

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Earthquake Bird (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Meetings, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Lily hits on Lucy at her "birthday party". It goes... well.
Relationships: Lily Bridges/Louisa "Lucy" Fly
Kudos: 6





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* No, I most certainly am _not_ obsessed with this pairing.

"You don't have a boyfriend, right?" Lily asks her while they're waiting in line for the bathroom at the karaoke place.

Not that it's any of her business, but: "No, I do _not_." It does sound a little as if she's hesitating, but Lucy decides the next moment she does not actually care if she is.

Lily doesn't seem to notice, however, judging by her half-smile, too red, and the way she leans in.

There are people all around them. They've only known each other for a little over an hour by this point.

"What is this?" Lucy snaps, jumping back. She meant to only lean back out of the way, but her shoulders hit the wall behind her with a sharp ache of pain, so she must have somehow moved quicker than she'd thought. And why not? She's confused and incensed, after all, her words ending in harsh consonants, her voice low but the question carrying in the space between them.

"Hey, chill. I didn't want to be yelling this out," Lily says. And then she leans in again, and, yes, she does veer to the side at the last second to whisper close to Lucy's ear, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

*

Lucy lets out a sharp gasp. Lily only smiles. And then she ducks back down to deliver a second bite to her left hip bone, this time through the fabric of her underwear, the edge of elastic dulling the sensation Lucy immediately misses. Lily's fingers dip down underneath the waistband of her panties to slip them down Lucy's legs, who then kicks them off to watch them land in a corner of her bedroom haphazardly. The only light is what's coming from outside through her windows, and the whiteness of the fabric shines like a beacon where it lies discarded, her eyes never quite looking away even as Lily's head dips down to kiss and lick at her.

On their way to Lucy's place, she kept thinking, _there's a wind, a breeze, not like it's going to rain just yet but soon_ , and then, _the breeze is dying down but that could mean anything, even a thunderstorm_. Thoughts to distract her from what she was doing. Is doing. Mewling beneath Lily's lips where they tease underneath where the hair starts. Lucy can't look.

Her legs don't require any urging to part. Lily shoulders her thighs further apart anyway, seemingly settling more comfortably on her stomach, as if this is work which will ask much of her physically, thus she might as well adapt. Lucy turns her head to the side into her shoulder awkwardly to muffle her face into the side of her pillow when Lily gets started properly.

She licks around her opening first, as if gentling a wounded animal, just so. Her entire body quakes, but she can feel herself getting wet, the noises of wet flesh on flesh so embarrassing she flushes all down her front, but Lily's smile is even wider than usual against her before she licks inside, palms warm where they're keeping Lucy's thighs from shaking too roughly. Her knees press into her shoulders, calves by her armpits. She contracts on her tongue and shivers at the feeling of it. She's so truly on fire now it's a wonder she hasn't burst into flames yet.

By the time Lily's face moves up, Lucy's swollen and aching, and Lily's tongue circling her clit is too much and not enough. But it turns out to be all she needs. She shakes apart, then, so completely she doesn't think she's ever going to be whole again. The constant, delicious pressure of Lily's quick licks right where she needs them, pressing ruthlessly to the patch of skin above her clit and then, with quicker, softer movements, right below—biting her lip almost bloody is all that gets her through it, that counterpoint of pain.

The hard curl of satisfaction shouldn't be a surprise, but she feels it as a shock right afterwards. Her lungs can't get enough air, but even that's satisfying, the lack of oxygen.

Lily's face doesn't quite move away from her, and Lucy might not know her well but she believes the hunger she sees there.

When she says, muffled, "Happy birthday," Lucy finally feels that it really, truly is.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I have a [tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/).


End file.
